They Know its true
by always-cherries
Summary: One shots from various characters points of view. First up, Josh, then Lanie. has been uploaded before with the same name but i have re-written some things so sorry to all who had it on alert. Please Read and reveiw.
1. How Josh sees it, revised

A/N: this is the revised chapter one; hopefully it has been improved for the better. :) I have fixed the timeline errors which I didn't even realise were there as I don't have a beta for this.

CAUTION: Contains spoilers for "Knockdown", "Set-up" and "Countdown"

Bec wrote this.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would absolutely love to own them, unfortunately I do not. Anything you recognise belongs to the wonderful people at the ABC :)

He felt bad, really bad, what kind of boyfriend, and person, is he to keep his girlfriend from the man she truly loves? He had known from the start from the way that she talked about _him_, from the sadness and the love in her eyes after _he_ had left her that summer, but she said that _he_ was gone and she wasn't sure if _he_ was coming back.

She said she was ok with that, _he_ was a friend after all and she wasn't going to stop _him_ from doing what _he_ thought was right, even if it hurt her in the process.

It took her six months of them dating before she even told him about her that her mother had died, yet she told _him_ after a month and they hadn't even been dating! And then the other day when he went to open the blinds while she was getting dressed one morning he saw what looked to be a makeshift murder board, of what seemed to be her mother's case? He had never even known her mother had been murdered, what kind of relationship was this? He thought they loved each other. She said that she had been meaning to tell me but that _the moment was never right._ He asked if _he_ knew and she whispered under her breath, almost as if she were ashamed, that yes, she had shown _him_ a couple of weeks ago. He had been jealous but decided that there was nothing that he could do.

She told him how they had kissed but she had assured him that it was just a ruse, needed to save her team, however the look in her eyes told him that it meant so much more.

But then we found them clinging to each other in that freezer and he knew then that he had to do something if he wanted to keep her because I was slowly losing her to the writer more every day.

And he knew that it wasn't just her that had these feelings; he had seen it in the writer's eyes that day in the precinct when he came to meet her; after her and her partner had escaped death three times together in the last two days. The last time he had seen _him_, _he_ had been somewhat jealous and protective of her but this time it was different, more intense somehow.

He braced himself for the break-up that he was sure had been coming, thinking that her multiple near-death experiences would have made her realise who she really wanted, but if she did then he saw nothing of it and she didn't tell me anything. He could tell as he walked up behind her that _he_ had been about to say something big, that could potentially take her away from me, but then he had seen him and changed _his_ story, saying something else about going home to rest.

This time he was staying and going to give his all to finding a way to make things better. Although she was happy with that, he wondered how long that would last.

How long until she woke up and realised that he wasn't what she really wanted- that he was only a mere substitute for the real thing. But until that day he would continue on like he knew nothing and would just enjoy his time with her as it most definitely came with a limit.

END

A/N 2: Probably just a one-shot but if you like I will try to do a multi-parter or maybe just some more similar one-shots, let me know and I will see what I can do :)

Feel free to read and review, even if you hated it I want to know, if you loved it and want more I want to know :)

Bec :)xxx


	2. Lanie sees all, revised

Lanie sees all revised:

A/N: Will be updated when I have time but will hopefully not be much longer than a week between chapters. Let me know if there is something or someone's point of view you would like to see and I will see what I can do.

Contains general spoilers for season one, start of season 2, 3X13 Knockdown and 3X18 Countdown

Anyway, here is Lanie:

Bec :) xxx

She could just about SMACK those two. At first she just assumed that he would make life more interesting for a while but eventually get bored and leave. Yet the more she watched, which is difficult when the only times that you get to see them were in the morgue and that wasn't all that often unfortunately, the more she sees her dropping her guard, little by little and beginning to trust him with important things such as her mother's murder.

But then he had to go and mess all that up by sticking his nose just that bit to far into her personal life. Even if he did find something he shouldn't have touched it without her say-so.

When he came back with that reporter, tail between his legs, and she was talking to him in the "morgue-mobile" as he called it, he seemed genuinely sorry, as if he knew just how much he had lost. Now don't get her wrong, she was nowhere near forgiving him just yet but she was a little kinder towards him from then on in

She had known she would take him back -eventually- but she had been a little surprised when she found out they were working together again, on a more permanent level, but when she told her that he had apologised sincerely and was prepared to leave again if that's what she wanted, she was very proud of writer monkey then for fixing what desperately needed fixing.

From then on they were back to the usual daily torture of banter, acting cute and of course the wonderful sexual tension that was so thick it could almost be cut with a knife. Yes it was cute and fun sometimes but most of the time it was just so damn frustrating!

He loves her, that much was obvious. Spend just five minutes with the pair and an idiot could tell you that.

She loves him, yet she still refuses to admit it, even to her, using stupid excuses like: arrogant celebrity, five year old on a sugar rush and my personal favourite, He would only break my heart. No sweetie, he won't, he loves you.

Luckily she had converted Ryan and Esposito to her cause to tease and taunt them as much as is possible. After a couple of weeks they decided to hold weekly 'conference' meetings in which they discussed what they had observed throughout the week as they couldn't all be there for all the moments, now could they?

Just the other day she tells her how he set up a scholarship in her mother's name for her, she didn't say the "for her" bit but it was there and from the smile on her face, this made her very happy, not that she would ever admit it to her of course.

Then, when she is reciting to her about how they saved Ryan and Javi, and how they acted like a drunk, happy couple to throw the guard off. However the guard hadn't been buying it so he kissed her, she had almost squealed with joy and excitement. She warned her half-heartedly not to tell the boys about it yet there was a look in her eyes telling her she knew it would do no good anyway. Of course she had to tell them, this was big!

At the last meeting she found out how they had found them in that freezer. Well not found out so much as had been shown. Just before saving them, Javi had snapped a picture of the two huddled together in each other's arms, very cute. She now have a copy of said photo on my phone, computer and one printed out. Just in case.

She can only hope that at least one of them figures it out before it is too late, or before one of them does something stupid again.

END

Hope you liked it, I have fixed some things so please read and review.


End file.
